Tension
by sammit-janet
Summary: Hi! I love your writing! Can you do something where the reader has anxiety attacks but wants to keep it from the boys because she doesn't want them to worry but sam finds out and comforts her? Maybe some fluff? Thank you so much :)


"So are we ready?" Dean asked, slinging the bag of weapons over his shoulder.

"Yep, let's hit it," Sam picked up his laptop and followed Dean up the stairs leading out of the bunker.

I followed them and locked the bunker door behind me. We were on our way to California, we had caught wind of a case. It was going to be a long drive so I settled in the backseat with my iPod and headphones. I looked at Sam and Dean in the front seat, joking and laughing with each other. It was so good to see them getting along again. For a while there they weren't saying more than two words to each other. The bunker had been so tense I almost couldn't take it. I would go for long walks just to get out of there and away from the stress.

I woke a couple hours later as Dean was pulling into a gas station.

"Want anything (Y/N)?" Sam asked, leaning in the back window, putting his hand on my knee.

"Yeah, can you get me a Coke please?"

"Sure," he smiled and tapped my knee before walking inside.

Dean glanced back, raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"What? Shut up," I slid down in the seat and grinned like an idiot. I was so in love with Sam but I still hadn't figured out how to tell him. Dean knew, I had confessed it to him in a drunken stupor one night, and he teased me about it mercilessly.

We hit the road again and I quickly fell back asleep. The next time I woke up, someone was carrying me. What the hell? I looked up and it was Sam!

"Sam?"

"Damn, sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I was going to carry you into the room and put you in the bed."

"Oh my god, I'm not a five year old girl, put me down right now! I can walk!" I laughed and struggled to get down.

"Okay, okay!" he chuckled and put me down on the sidewalk.

"Really!" I faked annoyance and opened the door to the hotel room.

Dean was inside with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Was that your idea?" I hissed at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

I slugged him in the arm and he laughed at me. I have got to start working out so those hits hurt more!

Once night fell we headed to the abandoned house where the poltergeist had been killing people. Dean pulled up outside the house and we all got out, pulling the weapons out of the trunk. I could feel the butterflies growing in my stomach, no, this could not be happening, not right now. I shoved the fear down, deep down and tried to ignore it.

"All right, Sam, you and (Y/N) take the back, I'll go in the front."

Sam nodded and we headed towards the back of the house. As we walked around the side of the house my hands started shaking and I felt like I couldn't breathe. No no no, I could NOT be having an anxiety attack right now. Now, of all times?! I swapped the gun to my armpit and shook my hands, trying to shake the panic off. Sam crept up the back stairs as I froze at the bottom.

"(Y/N) stay close all right?" Sam turned around and realized for the first time that I wasn't behind him.

I was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs, wringing my hands. "No, no, no, please, not now," I begged my brain to shut up. Sam came running back down the stairs and paced with me.

"Hey, you all right?"

"No–I just–oh God Sam, I'm really freaking out right now," I felt the tears starting to form.

"What's going on? Talk to me," he grabbed both shoulders and made me stand still.

"I–I'm just having a really bad panic attack."

"Panic attack? When did those start?"

"For a while now, couple years," I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Ok, so how can I help?"

"I don't know…I usually just have to distract myself and think of other things," I grabbed my head, trying to stop my brain from thinking.

"All right..so…let's do that, by hunting this evil son of a bitch down," he pointed at the house. Oh God Dean was in there all alone!

I nodded my head, "Yeah, that might work," I cocked my shotgun. "All right, let's do it."

After we took care of the poltergeist we headed back to the hotel. Dean dropped me and Sam off and went to get us something to eat. I sat down on the bed and Sam sat down beside me, putting his arm around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, better now. You were right, you know? Focusing on the hunt helped, a lot."

He smiled, "Good, I'm glad."

"I guess worrying about someone else made me not worry about myself."

"Who were you worried about?"

"What do you mean? You and Dean."

"What, you think we can't take care of ourselves?" he pretended to be shocked.

"Well, you have both died, multiple times," I elbowed him in the side.

He laughed and said, "This is true." He sat quietly for a minute and then said, "Is that what it will take for you to tell me the truth?"

"What–what are you talking about?"

"Come on (Y/N), I see the way you look at me. Surely you've seen the way I look at you. There's something more here than just friendship, isn't there?"

"I–" I gave up trying to deny it, "yes, there is. I love you Sam, I have for a while. I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

He put his hand on my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb before leaning closer and kissing me. I had waited for this moment for so long. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my hands in hair.

"Finally!" Dean was standing in the doorway, bags of Chinese food in his hands. "If I had to put up with one more minute of that sexual tension I was going to scream! Although I don't get it, I'm usually the one who gets the hot girl."

I laughed and threw my pillow at him.


End file.
